Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Blood of the Ancients/Act Four
After the discovery of the Preserver Commander Mitchell turns to Doctor Jameson. What's the condition Doc? Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. Doctor Jameson scans the Preserver. His vitals are stable Doctor Jameson says as he looks at her. She thinks. What if we revive him? Commander Talora asked as she looks at Lea. She thinks. I'm not sure if that's a good idea Doctor Lea says as she looks at her. The marines search the place to make a perimeter to prep for a Herald assault just in case. Charges have been set Major Corporal Parson says as he salutes Major Hunter. Major Hunter works on her particle rifle. Thank you Corporal carry on Major Hunter says as she looks at him. He leaves. Meanwhile the Alliance forces are at high warp heading to the M-Class planet where the Federation strike team went to. On the Olympia Ensign Sanderson looks at his console. We're 30 minutes out sir Ensign Sanderson says as he turns to Captain Martin. He looks at him. Thanks Ensign Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He goes back to his chair. Back at the planet the MACOs are setting charges. Charges are set Major Corporal Corporal Parson says as he salutes Major Hunter. Major Hunter works on her particle rifle. Thank you Corporal carry on Major Hunter says as she looks at him. He leaves. Commander my team has set charges and a early warning system to let us know if Herald forces beam in Major Hunter says as she looks at Commander Talora. Talora nods at her. All we have to do is to wait for reinforcements Commander Talora says as she looks at the MACOs. Then the console activates and the pod opens and the Preserver falls out of it as Doctor Lea goes to him and runs a medical scan on him. His vitals are fine he's just waking up Doctor Lea says as she looks at her medical tricorder and then at Commander Talora. Meanwhile the Olympia is speeding at high warp to Lan'ras System. Distance? Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign Smith. Ensign Smith looks at his console. One hour and fifteen minutes Ensign Smith says as he looks at the helm station's read out. Increase speed to warp nine point nine eight Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and increases the ship's speed. The Herald has their portals to get there quickly Ensign Morlon says as he looks at the Captain. Back at the planet the strike team is getting to know the Preserver. My people were sent here over 1,000 of your years ago the Preserver says as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Mitchell turns to him. We're at war with the Iconians we lost 12 crewmen on a starbase and who knows how many on board different starships in the fleet and troopers on the surface of my new homeworld we need your help Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. Meanwhile Herald forces enter the cave and trip a mine that blows up and kills the Herald soldiers. DEFENSE! one MACO says as he fires his particle rifle at the Herald forces. As the fire fight is going badly for the Starfleet strike team. Grenade Major Hunter says as she looks at Corporal Parson. He gets it out and activates it and throws it and it explodes and the Herald forces is sent flying as Commander Mitchell and Major Hunter protects the Preserver then a smaller portal opens as an Iconian soldier emerges from it and sends Mitchell, Paul, and Hunter flying and knocks out Hunter and Jameson as Mitchell grabs onto a ledge and her rifle falls to the depths of the ground. You're not suppose to be here Iconian the Preserver says as he looks at it. Then Corporal Parson and his team appears behind the Iconian. Stop right there Corporal Parson says as he aimed his particle rifle at the alien. Then they feel the ground rumble. My lord we picked up several enemy vessels attacking our fleet the Herald soldier says as he bows before the Iconian. Retreat the Iconian says as she enters a portal but not before killing the Preserver. Mitchell gets onto the area and walks over to the downed Preserver as Doctor Jameson scans him. There's nothing I can do for him the injury is too severe Doctor Jameson says as she looks at her. T-The Iconians will destroy your entire race you must....win this war be-before it's too late the Preserver says as he dies. The Herald says that an enemy fleet is entering the system does he meant the allied fleet?" Doctor Jameson says as she looks at Mitchell. A massive army of Herald soldiers appear and a massive fire fight is taking place.